Shy Unit
by Sakaki
Summary: Shy Unit. New in the Shy Squad. Read about their origins. Rated PG for fighting. Please R&R!!


Once, in a time unknown, in a world where games are life, there was a breed of brave warriors.  
  
Well... Shy ones anyway...  
  
Shy Guys (An Untold Story of Shy Squad)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own any of the characters (except Commander Guy's name) in this story. Nor am I in any way linked to Nintendo or the other copyright holders.  
  
As the new recruits for the Shy Squad lined up, I could see they had some talent. But, they were so new some of them weren't even real sure what they were doing..  
  
"Form Ranks! Line 'em up!" I heard someone yell as the recruits lined up. I started walking in front of the odd line, inspecting the troops.  
  
"You all know why you are here. You have passed basic training for the Shy Squad. Now you are mine. I am Commander Guy. You have all scored well on your preliminary tests. That's why you have been chosen for a special unit in the Shy Squad. We are a tactical division. We will be known as Shy Unit of the Shy Squad, Shy Unit or SU for short. As you receive your barracks assignments, follow them and meet me here at 0700 hours. Fall out!" I said. I noticed some of the Shy Guys standing in front of me cowered as I spoke. 'They really live up to the name. Gotta work on that' I thought to myself as they walked... well, ran... away to their barracks.  
  
I went back to my quarters to think. I don't carry a weapon unless in combat, so I was more than a little angry when I got to my quarters and found it chained and padlocked. On the lock was a note saying 'You will never beat the Shy Squad! We will prevail!'. I thought for a moment and decided it was Training Guy who wrote it. Either that or one of his students. All were cowards. The Shy Squad he trained recently fought some plumber and was completely aced. I chucked when I suddenly remembered what Training Guy had said about a week before. He told me he bet any one of his Shy Squad could ace him and he could ace me. I proved him wrong... I think he's still in the infirmary...  
  
After about 20 minutes, I was really angry. I mean REALLY angry. I had tried everything I could think of to pry it off. I tried a general entry key but found that the padlock had the insides fused together. Eventually, I just went to one of the training storage areas and got a sword. It made short work of the chain ... and the door...  
  
I'm not real sure exactly what I yelled when I realized I had just put a gash in my door, but it was enough to send about 30 Shy Guys that were hanging around the main dorm (not far from my quarters) screaming bloody murder...  
  
The next morning, at 0600 hours, I awoke and prepared. I doubted my new unit had any idea what they were about to get into. It was defiantly more than any normal Shy Guy would want to handle...  
  
0700 hours came and went. Then 0800. Then, at 0830, I decided an hour and a half was too long. So I hooked up a foghorn in the dorm my unit was in and blasted it loud enough to wake the dead.. well, almost anyway... 14 of my 15 soldiers awoke terrified. The 15th wasn't that pleasant... I woke him up with about 20 gallons of ice water...  
  
By 1000 hours, the Shy Unit was finally ready. As they fell into place (only 3 hours late) I was trying to think of what to do first. It came to me like a hammer. Well, actually it was a hammer... A Spy Guy was doing target practice in the obstacle course and one of his hammers ricocheted and hit me.  
  
"Ready Shy Unit! You are to go through this obstacle course with Spy Guys firing training shots at you! Evade the shots, traps, and snags of the course!" I yelled leading my unit to the beginning of the course.  
  
About an hour later, when the first of my unit arrived, I was more than disappointed. All of my unit had been hit repeatedly (even AFTER I told the Spy Guys not to aim). And it took an hour. I did the course about a month ago with Spy Guys, Pyro Guys, and some other Shy Guys firing everything at me. I evaded and finished in 9.9 minutes.  
  
I dismissed my unit to the infirmary (I couldn't take their complaining anymore) and headed home. Before I got there, I realized I hadn't been doing much training lately. I headed to a swordfighting arena and fought (destroyed) a bunch of toy soldiers. Not exactly fulfilling.  
  
A good friend of mine had just designed a new war game, so I decided to go give it a trial run. He let me try one of the Hard level scenarios. Here's how it went:  
  
My team is 4 Shy Guys. I'm up against rebellious Pyro, Stilt, Spear, and Fly Guys. They have me surrounded to a 4-mile radius and are moving in fast. My Shy's are unarmed and slow due to injury. After about 4 hours, I won with 1 Shy remaining. My friend surprised me by saying I had just set the high score. It really surprised me because I hated the thought of losing 3/4 of my force.  
  
After that, I went to my quarters. I slept until 0600 hours. I got ready in Battle Gear instead of my normal garb. Today I would train with my troops.  
  
I was surprised to see the Shy Unit all lingering around at 0650 hours. I was shocked when I saw them fall into line. They were in full gear. I could see on a few of their faces suprise, but I can't be sure if it was because I had on gear or because all of us were early..  
  
"Fall in! Prepare for intermediate course!" I yelled. I led the troops to it and joined them at the starting point.  
  
After a good half an hour, I made it. About 10 minutes later, the first of my Shy Unit made it. About 20 minutes after I finished, the entire unit had completed the course!  
  
"Excellent! Much better than yesterday! Free time till 1300 hours!" I said to the exuberant unit. I watched as they quickly disappeared.  
  
I had been greatly impressed. I couldn't understand how they were so good today compared to yesterday. I soon found out as a Medi Guy ran up to me.  
  
"Sir, there seem to be a problem with the water supply to the Shy Squad's barracks." the Medi Guy explained.  
  
"What kind of problem?" I asked, a bit worried.  
  
"It seems there are two sources. It alternates by day. We checked the rooms and found traces of Shydocine. Someone may have put some in the water yesterday, but the water seems fine now." he answered.  
  
"Let's check the sewer heading into the barracks" I said as I led the way. Shydocine is a chemical poison that affects Shy Guys mainly, but it affects their relatives too. It has a stupefying affect. Maybe that explains their poor show yesterday...  
  
After the Medi Guy and I got to the sewer system, I saw a pipe that looked like it didn't belong.. How I could tell? Well, either the fact it had Duct tape holding it up was one clue, but the time release tank of Shydocine was a dead giveaway..  
  
After calling in some Medi, Stilt, and Pyro Guys, we removed the tank and blew it to smithereens. We looked around the sewer for a few more minutes and found a note behind a panel that was behind the tank. It said 'So much for the Shy Unit! Mwa ha ha ha ha!'. I knew the handwriting. I may have to make a report to General Guy on the actions of Training Guy..  
  
Later that afternoon (about 1500 hours) I explained what happened to them yesterday. I also led them to the Gym. The best antidote for Shydocine is exercise. Same with flab and weakness too. After working out for several hours, I dismissed my unit, but I told them I wanted them all to visit the Gym for an hour or more per day..  
  
I won't bore you with the details of their mastering the Intermediate courses..  
  
I had been training my unit for about 5 weeks now. They were strong, sharp, intelligent, and good fighters. They were all on Hard courses (though none have come close to my skill, but they keep me on my toes). It's time for my little add-on to the course. You see, they are Shy Guys. They may be strong and good fighters, but they are ALWAYS terrified. This is where my program comes in.  
  
I'm afraid protocol says I can't say anything about my course. Top secret you know. After about a months worth. They were the bravest bunch of Shy's I ever saw (though they are cowards compared to me). They were ready for the initiation trials.  
  
The trials is a weeklong event. Minimal food and sleep. Constant Simulated combat. Three 5 Shy teams. I just watched and tried some of the Expert combat equipment and found it to be... rather easy..  
  
After the trials, my Squad was ready for active duty (well, some R&R first..).  
  
After the Shy Unit was fully recovered, I got a letter. It REALLY surprised me (remind me to fire Paracarry, he lost my letter twice on base, who knows how many times outside...).  
  
It was a request from General Guy himself! He wanted to see my new Shy Unit!  
  
I was ecstatic! My Shy's, not quite comprehending it, we somewhat less enthused, but still excited.  
  
Several days later, we were there. Being reviewed by the General himself. There was one thing that bugged me though. Three walls. The fourth was just a heavy curtain..  
  
What happened next Shocked me beyond what I thought possible.  
  
The curtain parted and on the other side stood the bewildered Training Guy and his Shy Squad!  
  
"Training Guy, Your first squad failed miserably! And I hear you are trying to sabotage Shy Unit! I suggest you be glad you are in different departments!" he said. He continued, "Commander Guy, we have one last training mission for Shy Unit. Head-to-head simulated combat against Shy Squad led by Training Guy! If you win, you will be called into active duty immediately! If you fail, back to base camp!"  
  
I grinned under my mask and said, "With pleasure. I will enjoy beating the living daylights out of Training Guy."  
  
The next week was a blur. The Shy Unit trained like crazy until the last day before we left. We learned the details from General Guy. We would be in a two-day battle with TRAINING HIGH-END level weapons. No supplies other than normal. Terrain unknown. Just like a real fight.  
  
Shy Unit was no less eager than I was. We all wanted to kick the Shy Squad so bad we could see 'em in target practice.  
  
As we got off the truck, we saw it was Jungle terrain. Not too bad except it hit me, Shy Squad had help from a unit of Spy Guys! They'd be the biggest hassle.  
  
"Alright! Move out! Be ready for Ambush!" I yelled, gathering the 15 troops. We would need all our wits about us to avoid the Ambush or three Training Guy had undoubtedly set up. The harder the better, I guess...  
  
We set up a temp base camp. I had 5 soldiers set up a perimeter and keep guard while the other 10 and I set out to begin the fight.  
  
We searched for several hours. We were heading back in the early evening. Suddenly we heard it. A massive fight was going on nearby! Not only nearby BUT AT OUR CAMP!!  
  
Enemies were everywhere. I took a total count of 8 Shy Guys, 3 Spy Guys, and 2 Stilt Guys. They had my 5 Shy's pinned near the main tent. Since we would have the numbers on them when we were full, I decided to come up behind them, pinning them right in the middle of SU.  
  
"ATTACK!" I yelled after we were all in position. Waving my Red Sword, I led the attack. The enemies had no idea what hit them. We found out there were 12 more Shy's and Training Guy remaining. That rat Training Guy stole one of my best tactics!!  
  
"Damage report! What did we lose?" I asked as we checked out the camp.  
  
"One injured Shy. Sprained arm. One slightly damaged tent." Someone told me.  
  
"Not bad at all! Break into three groups! Shift watch the camp! We attack at dawn!" I said. That night went by so fast I don't even remember it.  
  
We packed up our base and sent 2 teams of 2 Shy's to find the enemy base. They were back within an hour. The enemies were just a few minutes walk from here!  
  
Using the tactics given us by some Spy Guys, we snuck right up to the camp edge.  
  
After taking up positions all around the camp, we were ready. Training Guy would be ours!  
  
"ATTACK" I yelled. It was repeated as my SU attacked relentlessly. The 12 enemy Shy's were beaten so fast it was easy. Training Guy was mine.  
  
With my red sword in front of me, I charged. Training Guy countered with a hammer he had up his sleeve. He drew a dagger from the other sleeve.  
  
"You're mine Training Guy! You don't stand a chance!" I yelled as I thrust my sword into his face.  
  
"Ha ha! Still using the same two swords, you old idiot!" Training Guy taunted as he blocked with his dagger and swung the hammer around.  
  
"At least I know how to use my weapons, you Trainee!" I insulted as I dodged his attack. In the process I grabbed his arm with my left hand and brought around my sword with my right. I brought it in for what I thought would be a KO, but he fell to his knees causing me to overshoot.  
  
"Never call me a trainee!!!!" Training Guy shouted, angrier that the time I TP'd his pet duck.. He swung both weapons at me. I caught them both with my sword, but it knocked me off balance enough for him to get me with his elbow.  
  
"Argh!" I yelped as I fell. Training Guy thought he had me, he brought up his weapons to bring them crashing down on me. I proved him wrong with the but end of my sword. It left a nice mark under his chin as he flew about 5 feet.  
  
I drew my other sword. Time to finish this.  
  
I swung my long red sword around from the left to the right with my right hand in a diagonal slash. It was so hard Training Guy had to block with both his weapons, and he still lost his balance.  
  
I stabbed with my shorted silver sword. The blow caught Training Guy in the chest. He screamed in pain as the training blade left a scrape on his chest.  
  
SU surrounded me clapping after I finished the special attack. They had never seen me use both swords before, and they loved it.  
  
"SU, we have won. We shall report in to the Medi Guys and then, tomorrow at 0900 hours, to General Guy!" I said to my team as they got into the truck.  
  
The wounded SU Shy just needed to wear a sling for a few hours. He was alright pretty quick. Turns out a tree branch fell on him in the fight. Training Guy's Shy Squad was another matter, but why waste time on them?  
  
At 0900 hours the next day, Shy Unit of the Shy Squad was in front of General Guy again.  
  
"I want to congratulate you for your fine accomplishments. Minor injuries, low amounts of firepower, model of efficiency! I hearby add the Shy Unit of the Shy Squad as the newest acting member of the Shy Squad!" General Guy said. Right afterward, fireworks and streamers made the area look like a party!  
  
General Guy shook all of Shy Unit's hands, and then thanked my personally for accepting to lead the SU. What can I say, best unit I ever got!  
  
So ends our training and initiation. You may hear about us again, I do not know. Whatever happens, keep this in mind:  
  
Shy Unit of the Shy Squad is the best of the best of the best SIR!  



End file.
